The present disclosure relates to a control device, a control method, and a program.
Recently, there has been strong demand from users for improved communication speed on the Internet, and communication speed is also improving in wireless communication technologies such as wireless local area network (LAN). Since speed improvements in wireless communication technologies are realized primarily by measures that demand high distortion performance, such as increasing the number of modulation symbols, widening the bandwidth, reducing the error correction code rate, or reducing the guard interval, at high data rates enabling fast communication, the communication range decreases in some cases.
To address this point, JP 2014-183454A discloses technology enabling communication at the maximum communication range for each data rate by communicating with a large transmit power at a low data rate in which the desired distortion performance is low, and communicating with a small transmit power at a high data rate in which the desired distortion performance is high.